To Search for noodle
by genterx
Summary: Just like murdoc said he would , hes brigging his girl right back into the band, no buts , no questiones asked  Murdoc   Noodle  cyborg  2d  but mostly Murdoc and Noodle short to the point drabbles . quick updates.!
1. Murdocs Point of view

_He sat up ,panting in bed. A sigh escaping his lips as he turned his head, gazing at the room. His desolate captain cabinet, _

_loneliness again. How pathetic , he needed that damn female . She needed to slide in his sheets, again and hold him. Noodle _

_were had you gone. He wondered letting out a curse, his long fingers prying his dirty hair. He just needed to find that dam _

_woman and the band would be together again. _

* * *

_Of course, she belonged to him, and him alone. He wanted to retrieve it at all cost, but how much would it cost them the _

_journey. That was the real question. Shaking his cheek, he sank back in the bed and shifted his head towards the door. The _

_audible click of the door a hand hand caressing his cheek. Sitting up again, he looked around the room, wondering if it had _

_been a mirage that he had seen. He was in one word scared, plus whoever had entered his room had left the door ajar. _

* * *

_Strange, he thought and lied down once again on the bed, eyes closed gently as he started to wonder what the hell was going _

_on with had created the cyborg noodle to aid them in a sense. He was in one word chickened shit out, except from his _

_lovely though he wanted to find her and 2d was scared shitless of the android thus he had taken the fucking lovely leader _

_role._

* * *

_Closing his eyes , he covered himself with the sheets as he heard the audible walking of 2d he was scared , he was also awake _

_god damn early, that boy needed sleep just like he did. _


	2. A Call

He shifted his head around the room desperately. Deciding that he was not going to budge, or speak a word to that man. He had received word from noodle, the studio was burned to a cinder, he had abandoned Russell, he had set that demon loose. He was mad, his frenzy had been turned to something of an obsession. He had created the hidden paradise, for his jail cell. How long would he be confined to the arduous recording times of the great Murdoch that was the real question? The only comfort he had was that noodle was alive and well, just peachy. He was most glad about that, it meant that he had hope for the matter of his capture. It meant that at one point or another, he could be freed. Turning around, he noticed a set of blue orbs glaring at him, as he jumped and hid behind a box of supplies. Poking his head, he saw the android woman snarl at him. A bullet hole right across her head.

How in the world was he to survive, the fact that noodle had contacted him presented to him a sense of greater danger. If mudz found out he would be confined in the lower levels, with that. By that he meant the wale, he hated Wales above all other things in the world. Besides apart from that, he knew mudz had feelings for the gal and so would not let the little fact that he had contact with her. He in one word would not let it slip by once he found out that she was safe and away from his gasp.  
He could still remember their emotions, and relationship, it had all turned awry once he had decided to take charge. Oh it would be all fucking well and swell, Noodle would be queen and consort and he and Russell subjects of the devils prince. But the man had a stinking plan, something different that involved a different idea. He and Russell did not know nothing about it, hell the only thing he knew was that he was a prisoner. Nobody knew what Murdoch had in his mind that was the god dam reason that he was here in the first place. Murdoch was the reason he was here, if not he would have been back in Kong sun tanning. That freak had gassed him, making him pass out and dragged him along the trip. He could still remember the gass; it was fresh in his mind. The weather had been the most beautiful, and agreeable. Sunny and hot, he had decided to stay at home read a little, write a few lyrics and also eat. He had been feeling quite lazy as well and his work had been lacking that boost of stamina. Looking out the window, he had not noticed the ominous figure of the man that was outside. The click of the post door opening, as he had not noticed , nor the slide of the hose that would be used to gas him.

Then he started to feel sick, dizzy, the world turning in a whirlpool around him as he felt with a blink of an eye falling into a blissful sleep. When he awoke, he found himself in a place alone, shifting his head as he stood up and saw the burning building of Kong. In the corner, a maniacal laughter was heard from Murdoch. He was wearing a gas mask that dam hypocrite had gassed him, and he was terribly alone with him. That was the past, he was in the present and he wished to god he would have been as smart as the other 2 thus he would not be in this pickle.

The bang of metal clashing with wall heard as he felt a slap cross his head. The growling displeased form of Murdoch on top of him, the android beside as he felt his neck grabbed. His fingers trying to pry the mechanical woman s off as he was lead down to the navigation pit and sat down, a sigh escaping him as his teeth suddenly began to chatter. "Well well my little lovely 2d what have you got to say for yourself, everything peachy need some help with something." he heard as he shake his head and saw the man Murdoch tsk tsk at him. A whip in his hand, his body knelt down as he patted his head. Well well now then, how have you been behaving hmm" he said, his twisted smile with his tongue hanging out as he shuddered and closed his eyes. Fear ..." He heard Murdoch say , and saw him step away from him. The vibration on his cell started to shake, his body standing up quickly before Murdoch could notice. A desolate corner was what he needed to talk to Noodle in privacy.


End file.
